patrick_carmonafandomcom-20200215-history
Linda The Essential being
Mr. Shark:I don't remember what I did 5 seconds agoWho am I?Where am I? Trash:ur u and i'm me. Mr. Shark:But who am I but if i'm me? than who are you? Trash:Then I'm you? Mr.Shark:Then if your me Who am I? Trash:Linda Mr. Shark:If i'm linda Then linda is who Trash:Ellis, But your ellis So you are you. Mr. Shark:Then I'm Linda and you're Jordan. Trash:So if your me, and i'm linda, and linda is you, I'm you, But your me, So your really Ellis, but ellis is really you So who are we Trash: am I you, or are you me, are we anybody Mr. Shark:We areThe cloud. Trash:If were the cloud Then the cloud is us but if the cloud is us and were the cloud, who is linda? Mr. Shark:Linda is the water before the cloud We are merely droplets of waterFloating through and interstellar beingTrash:are we anything in this desolate universe? Or are we just specks, floating by on the petal of a dandelion, withering alone all by itself in a corner of a desolate room in it's own desolate universe, set up by one just to die the next day, a smoldering fear instills itself in the core of my soul, that this statement is in fact.... True, this is the meaning of the universe, we are just floaters in a very desolate plan on the omniverseMr. Shark:So the center of it allIs LindaTrash:LInda is the Lone floater, Linda is the one that controls all, Linda IS THE MASTERMIND OF THIS BINDING STILL IN THE VERY DEPTH OF OUR THOUGHTS, LINDA IS THE ONE WHO REIMAGED THE MEMORIES IN OUR BRAINS, causing a molecular downpour of substantialized worthlessness that we are the very meaning of, Linda is the one who is sitting on the edge of our bed at night feasting on our life source as we sleep, Linda is the nightmare you have when you fall asleep, linda is the very definition....of everythingit all makes sense nowMr. Miygai:What drugs are you on?Trash:lindaMr. Shark:I'm on LindaWere all on LindaLinda is lifeTrash:LINDA IS THE WHOLE HEARTED REASON THE LLAMAS FLY TO ME IN MY ROOM AT NIGHT AND TICKLE MY LOVE HANDLES CAUSING ME TO LIGHTLY TWITCH IN LAUGHTER "be a good boy" THEY WHISPER SOFTLY IN MY EAR "be a reall gud boy " THATS WWHEN THE LLAMAS SENT BY LINDA PENETRATE THE INNOCENTCE OF MUY CHILDHOOD "skee skee" THE LLAMAS WHISPER LOUDER AND LOUDER "LInda is near"SKERRRRREEEEEEEEMr. Shark:LINDA IS THE LLAMAS PRAISE THE LOVE HANDLE TICKLING LLAMAS SENT FROM THE HEAVENS BY OUR GOD LINDATrash:As the llamas tickle me and grope my long lucious hair they suddenly stop and face out my window, one llamas lips suddenly stretch over its face and it let's out a gastly scream, "GRASFHS OSDJG OISJOGJDS GREEEE" it yells as sprinting around the walls of my room fidgeting its bodily fignalies all about, as the other llama twerks on my face whilst its own face is still staring dead out my window eyes wide and black screaming " THE TURTLE NECKS HAVE TOUNGS , THE TURTLE NECKS HAVE......BREEEEEEEEEEEthe llamas jaw unhinges and the llamas float abouve and shoot like rockets out my window leaving me alone in my messy room once againthey'll be back again tomorrowthey always come back. Category:TrollPastas